Episode 835 (23rd December 1968)
Plot Jack looks forward to a quiet night behind the bar with so many of the regulars taking part in the panto. Stan and Len come into the Rovers for pre-curtain drinks in full costume. Stan is a bag of nerves. Frank Barlow rings Ken and Val, annoyed they're going to Majorca for Christmas when he wanted to visit them. Albert isn't talking to them either. Reverend James joins the menfolk in the Rovers and buys them drinks. Hilda threatens Len and Stan when they bring a crate of ale to the panto. Minnie is shattered after being up all night learning the lines to prompt the cast. The panto starts at 6.30pm with Emily directing, teas by Effie Spicer and music by Ena Sharples with Alf Chadwick on the piano. Len, Albert and Stan leave beer around the stage to keep them going and ad lib to find excuses to swig their drinks. Minnie prompts when not needed. Ken and Val realise they don't want to go and call off the trip. Annie practices her singing in the back room and her voice carries through to the stage. Effie and Ray inadvertently walks on stage when taking cakes across one side to the other. Hilda gets angry with menfolk as they continue to drink on stage. Ken turns up and invites Albert for his Christmas dinner. Hilda harangues Albert for being behind the drinking and they almost miss the curtain call. The panto ends with Elsie leading everyone in Jingle Bells. Cast of Aladdin: Aladdin - Lucille Hewitt Wishee Washee - Hilda Ogden Princess Balroubadour - Audrey Fleming Widow Twankee - Stan Ogden Abanazer - Len Fairclough Genie - Albert Tatlock Emperor Ming - Reverend James Empress Ming - Annie Walker Moon Jade - Maggie Clegg Lotus Flower - Elsie Tanner Slave Girl - Marj Griffin Chi Chi - Gordon Clegg An An - Dickie Fleming Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Effie Spicer - Anne Dyson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe Guest cast *Alf Chadwick - Eddie King *Reverend James - Eric Dodson *Marjorie Griffin - Marjie Lawrence Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *St. Mary's Church - Church hall and back room Notes *Songs sung in the panto are Congratulations, Puppet on a String and Jingle Bells *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stan picks up his skirts and the genie of the lamp appears *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,700,000 homes (6th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1968 episodes Episode 0835